Forgive Me First Love, But I Have a True Love
by JenKrushnic
Summary: 'Jared e eu não temos nada. Ele é só uma pessoa que foi muito importante pra mim há alguns anos atrás, mas que agora não significa nada, Misha.' - Uma Jensha surtada, daquele jeito meio insano que às vezes eu consigo fazer.


**Forgive Me First Love, But I Have a True Love**

_O Primeiro Beijo Não Se Esquece_

Olhou pela janela e não deixou de sorrir, as nuvens estavam tão perto, mas ainda assim tão intocáveis. Fechou os olhos e suspirou fundo, já fazia tanto tempo que tinha deixado Vancouver, que tinha deixado sua vida, que tinha deixado Jensen. Os olhos verdes musgos voltaram a se abrir e havia uma tristeza quase que contagiante neles.

Voltou no tempo, quando viu o loiro pela primeira, lembrava-se com tanta perfeição daquele dia que tinha certeza que nunca esqueceria, tinha sido o melhor dia de toda a sua vida, conhecer Jensen tinha sido a melhor coisa que poderia lhe acontecer. Tinha caído de amores por ele desde o primeiro instante, desde o primeiro olhar.

Sorriu ao ver em sua mente o loiro de pernas tortas correndo em direção a porta da sala de aula, lembrava-se de ter pensado que nada no mundo era mais engraçado e fofo do que aquelas pernas. Ele tinha escolhido a carteira ao lado da sua e Jared tinha pensado que aquilo não podia ser coincidência, era o destino, ele seria de Jensen e Jensen seria seu.

Tudo começou com as perguntas sobre a matéria, Jensen era esperto, prestava atenção em tudo e Jared ficava abobalhado com toda aquela baboseira literária e matemática que saia da boca carnuda dele, mas não demorou a descobrir que o talento do loiro era em artes, ele era simplesmente incrível com um lápis, giz de cera e tinta, fazia coisas inimagináveis, o que ajudou Jared, já que sempre faziam dupla. Como compensação, o moreno ajudava Jensen com os esportes, quase não acreditando que o loiro podia ser tão desengonçado com uma bola ou correndo.

Jensen colocava a culpa nas próprias pernas tortas e Jared ria, gargalhava, jogando a cabeça para trás e batendo palmas, daquele jeito extravagante que sempre o acompanhou. Não demorou nada para se tornarem melhores amigos, daqueles que dividem tudo, daqueles que não fazem nada sem consultar o outro, mas demorou ainda três anos para Jared finalmente perceber que estava irremediavelmente apaixonado por Jensen.

Riu sozinho no assento do avião, lembrando de quando se deu conta de que gostava de Jensen mais do que como amigo, lembrando do desespero e do medo que sentiu. E se Jensen não se sentisse do mesmo jeito? Achava engraçado agora, mas na época foi extremamente assustador. Ficou três dias sem ir pra escola a fim de não ter que olhar para o loiro, porque sabia que no momento em que olhasse, contaria para ele, porque não havia segredos entre eles e aquele sentimento o estava matando, porque não tinha com quem dividir aquele anseio.

Jensen era seu melhor amigo, mas também era o objeto de seu amor e não podia contar para ele.

Ignorou o outro por quase uma semana, dizendo estar ocupado demais para ir ao cinema, ou para jogar beisebol no campinho da esquina. Conseguiu se manter longe dele toda essa semana, mas quando o loiro apareceu em sua porta no sábado, não teve como enxotá-lo de lá, não teve como mentir, dizendo que estava ocupado com algo, porque ainda estava de pijamas e estava claro para qualquer um que não pretendia fazer qualquer coisa que fosse.

Jensen tinha o rosto cansado e olheiras, e quando a voz rouca dele perguntou se Jared estava querendo afastá-lo, tudo o que se passou na cabeça moreno foi que tudo o que queria era tê-lo bem perto. O loiro entrou na casa, passando por ele e deixando aquele cheiro de Jensen, que era tão característico e que Jared conhecia tão bem.

Arrumou-se melhor na poltrona e engoliu em seco, se conseguisse se concentrar o bastante, ainda podia sentir aquele cheiro, vinha no vento e chegava até si nos momentos mais inoportunos, o levando pra longe, para aquelas lembranças perdidas, daquele primeiro amor e que ainda continuava tão vivo em seu peito. Era por isso que estava voltando. Porque queria Jensen de volta, precisava dele.

Parece loucura, mas Jared ainda não acredita no auto-controle que teve para não contar o que sentia pelo loiro naquele dia, a amizade seguiu com os dois mais unidos do que nunca, o que deixava Jared cada vez mais louco, pensando que realmente não existia chances de Jensen querer algo que não fosse a sua amizade. E isso esmagava seu peito.

Foi quando o baile de formatura aconteceu que tudo mudou. Quando soube dos planos do loiro de convidar Danneel Harris, que Jared pensou que tudo tinha acabado e que ele definitivamente não tinha lugar na vida do loiro, além da posição de amigo que ocupava tão fielmente. Não sabe de onde veio a coragem para ir até a casa do loiro no dia do baile, levando uma flor. Aquilo tinha sido tão ridículo. Jensen tinha aberto a porta e Jared tinha simplesmente lhe beijado.

Ainda pode ver em sua mente os olhos verdes arregalados, mais lindos do mundo, quando o beijou de repente na frente da casa, ainda pode escutar a voz rouca e baixa lhe perguntando o porquê de ter feito aquilo, e ainda lembra-se da resposta que deu: '_Porque eu acho que gosto de você. Eu realmente gosto._' e Jared lembra também dos lábios carnudos sorrindo, lhe dizendo um simples '_Eu também._', mas que mudou tudo.

Olhou pela janela do avião e suspirou fundo. Só esperava que ele continuasse lhe amando, porque a promessa que Jensen tinha lhe feito ficara guardada em seu coração por todo aquele tempo, a voz rouca continuava sussurrando dia após dia quando ia dormir aquele '_Eu vou esperar você, Jay, pra sempre._' e que agora era a principal causa de o estar fazendo voltar para aquele lugar. Era tudo por Jensen, sempre seria, porque ainda o amava demais, como sempre amou e como acha que sempre vai amar, porque o que sente é tão forte que ele não sabe mais a dimensão de todo aquele amor que ainda carrega consigo.

Quando a voz do piloto finalmente soou dizendo que já estavam se aproximando do aeroporto o moreno sentiu a barriga gelar, estavam no mesmo solo, estavam apenas a alguns quilômetros separados, mas Jared ia se certificar de que essa separação acabasse. Imediatamente.

_Eu estou voltando Jen. – disse, olhando para o aeroporto, vendo ao longe todas aquelas pessoas se abraçando. – Eu estou voltando pra você. – e sorriu feliz.

_Lágrimas Na Hora da Partida_

_Você sabe onde eu coloquei minha cueca? – perguntou, olhando para os lados.

Jensen sorriu, abrindo um dos olhos para admirar o moreno pelado, ainda sentado na cama que dividiam desde... Desde sempre, pelo menos era o que sentia, não tinha ninguém que ocupava mais seu pensamento e coração do que aquele moreno atrapalhado e lindo.

_E então? – ele voltou a perguntar, os olhos extremamente azuis em sua face.

_O que? – perguntou, estava tão perdido naquele conjunto que era o seu amor que nem mesmo notou as palavras lhe escapando dos lábios.

_Minha cueca. – e riu, daquele jeito que faziam borboletas surgirem no estomago do loiro.

_Ah... A última vez que eu vi... Estava pendurada no abajur da sala.

_Que? Você tem certeza disso? – e levantou, dando ao loiro a visão da bunda branca e empinada.

_Tenho sim, porque ontem, depois daqueles copos de tequila, você fez um strip, maravilhoso por sinal, e rodou a cueca em cima da cabeça, ela escapou e foi parar lá. – e riu ao ver as bochechas dele avermelharem.

_Você não devia falar essas coisas. – disse, ainda envergonhado.

_E perder a chance de te ver corar feito uma garotinha? – retrucou rindo, levantando também pelado e indo ao banheiro, ligou o chuveiro e enfiou-se lá dentro.

Misha riu, entrou no banheiro e entrou no box junto com Jensen.

_Oh, eu é que pareço uma garotinha aqui? Quer que eu refresque sua memória de ontem à noite? – perguntou, prensando-o contra o azulejo da parede. – Hein?

_Adoraria que refrescasse minha memória, mas... – e pegou o sabonete, passando um pouco pelo peito do moreno. – Eu estou atrasado e você também. – viu Misha fazer um muxoxo e riu.

Terminaram de tomar banho juntos, e vestiram-se. Jensen pegou as malas e a chave do carro enquanto o namorado ia buscar café. Encontraram-se no estacionamento do prédio e o moreno deu um copo de café para o loiro enquanto este lhe entregava a chave da caminhonete.

_Então, qual a primeira turma?

_5ª B. São uns demônios, a não ser pelo Jeremy, tenho certeza que esse garoto tem um futuro brilhante. – disse, lembrando do garoto ruivo e sardento. – Ele esqueceu um caderno esses dias e ele escreve textos fantásticos, com monstros e homens que caçam esses monstros... Daria um bom filme, tenho certeza, ele é muito criativo.

_Queria que os meus alunos tivessem a mesma criatividade que os seus. – e suspirou fundo, virando à direita em um cruzamento. – Eles só usam o cérebro pra descobrir a cor das calcinhas que as meninas estão usando e as meninas por sua vez, só querem saber de atores sarados.

Jensen riu.

_Qual é? Deve ter um que se salve.

_Na verdade não. – retrucou e riu depois vendo o loiro balançar a cabeça daquele modo característico.

Parou em frente à escola e estacionou o carro. Jensen pegou sua pasta e a de Misha e ambos estavam entrando no edifício quando uma voz muito conhecida o fez estacar no caminho, assim como aquele corpo, que mesmo mudado, Jensen reconheceria depois de tanto tempo.

_Olá, Jen. – e ele sorriu, as covinhas aparecendo enquanto ele andava em sua direção.

Sentiu as pernas bambas, nunca pensou que algum dia voltaria a vê-lo, mas ali estava, Jared Padalecki na sua frente. O moreno alto o abraçou, inundando-o com aquela sensação boa, como se voltasse no tempo, como se ainda sentisse algo realmente forte por ele.

_Quanto tempo. – conseguiu dizer quando ele se afastou.

_Eu prometi que ia voltar pra você, e você me prometeu que estaria esperando. – sorriu mais uma vez e Jensen só queria que ele parasse de lhe sorrir daquele jeito. – Você me esperou?

Jensen engoliu em seco e finalmente seus olhos buscaram Misha. O moreno parecia incapaz de dizer qualquer coisa que fosse. Só ficava lá, olhando de um para outro, mas então ele fechou a expressão e saiu a passos duros.

_Você me esperou? – a voz de Jared chamou sua atenção novamente, mas antes que pudesse responder aqueles lábios estavam nos seus, aqueles lábios que não deveriam estar lhe beijando, os lábios de Jared.

Misha olhou para trás e sentiu que seu mundo estava se desfazendo sob seus pés, estava tudo muito bom para ser verdade, ele não devia esperar que aquelas coisas acontecessem com ele. Tentou ser indiferente quando entrou na sala dos professores e assim que se sentou a mesa, Jensen entrou os olhos arregalados procurando pelos seus.

_Misha, eu... – mas o moreno se levantou, pronto para sair, não queria ter que encará-lo, se sentia idiota por ter acreditado que Jensen era diferente. – Por favor. Me ouve. Fica comigo. – pediu com lágrimas nos olhos.

_Não, eu não tenho que ouvir nada, eu não quero ouvir nada. – retrucou. – E eu não tenho nada que me prenda aqui. Com você. – e virou-se para sair.

_Você... – soluçou. – Você tem a mim. Tem o nosso amor.

_Não, eu não tenho, nunca tive na verdade. – suas palavras cortaram o coração do outro. – Você sempre esperou por ele, eu ouvi as palavras dele, seja lá quem seja, e ele está de volta agora, Jensen. Espero realmente que vocês sejam muito felizes. – e saiu.

_Mas eu amo você, Misha. – disse para o vazio.

_Apenas Você, Baby_

_Olha, eu... Me desculpe Jensen, eu realmente não sei o que eu estava pensando. – disse, mordendo os lábios em seguida. – Quer dizer, tudo o que aconteceu... Já faz tanto tempo, você não tinha obrigação de ainda ser apaixonado por mim.

Estavam em uma lanchonete que costumavam ir quando eram namorados. Jensen não sabia o que dizer, se sentia culpado. Tinha amado Jared incondicionalmente por todos aqueles anos e ainda mais, só que não pode resistir quando viu Misha Collins.

_Me desculpe, Jay. – disse olhando para a xícara de café ainda intacta. – Eu... Eu esperei você por tanto tempo... Tanto tempo. Eu pensei que não viesse mais... Só que agora...

_Você se apaixonou por outra pessoa. Eu notei o moreno de olhos azuis, pensei que fosse um amigo seu, mas aí você simplesmente saiu correndo atrás dele, mesmo depois de eu ter te beijado. Ficou tudo bem claro, depois disso. – comentou, bebendo um pouco do seu café.

_Ele... Foi como... Ele me deu asas. Estou mais feliz com ele nesses sete meses que estamos juntos do que... – e olhou para o outro. – Me desculpe.

_Tudo bem. Eu não fui um namorado muito bom. Talvez se eu tivesse ficado aqui, com você quando me pediu, então talvez eu não tivesse te perdido.

_Me desculpe, mas eu discordo.

_Discorda? – e ergueu as sobrancelhas.

_Sim. – e sorriu meio abobado. – Eu acho que me apaixonaria pelo Misha em qualquer situação da minha vida, eu o amaria assim que colocasse os olhos nele.

Jared sorriu pra ele.

_Está mesmo apaixonado por ele não é?

_Ele é muito especial. Eu não tenho como descrever o que ele é pra mim, o que ele fez, o quanto ele me faz feliz. Eu não tenho como.

_Eu espero que vocês fiquem bem, eu não quero atrapalhar, eu sou um bom perdedor. E você sabe que eu sempre, sempre só quis que você ficasse bem. Isso basta pra mim, saber que ele te completa e te faz feliz.

_Ele faz. – e sorriu. – Eu vou ter que dar um tempo a ele, eu o conheço melhor que qualquer um e... Ele já sofreu muito com uma traição no passado, eu fui o único que ele deixou ultrapassar as barreiras. Ele precisa de um tempo pra ver que eu o amo e que nunca o trairia.

_Me desculpe por beijá-lo. – disse. – Quero dizer... Isso com certeza vai ter alguma conseqüência e...

_Não, tudo bem. Eu vou conversar com ele e vai ficar tudo bem. Mas e você? Pretende ficar aqui?

_Não. – e balançou a cabeça para confirmar sua decisão. – Eu vou voltar. Só vim pra cá por sua causa, mas eu vou precisar seguir em frente e não acho que conseguiria fazer isso aqui.

_Sinto muito. – mas o moreno apenas acenou negativamente.

_Não sinta. – suspirou fundo. – Eu espero encontrar alguém que me faça tão bem quanto o Misha faz pra você.

_Você vai, eu tenho certeza, é uma pessoa muito boa, Jay.

_Obrigado. – e segurou a mão que o loiro estendia. – Sabe, eu sempre soube que você seria um professor, mas eu nunca pensei que seria professor de literatura. Imaginava você lecionando artes, mas nunca literatura. Lembro que você morria de preguiça de ler Shakespeare e Rei Arthur.

_Bem, eu também nunca imaginei, mas... Eu me apaixonei por esses livros depois que você foi embora. Como eu não tinha muitos amigos eu me enfiava na biblioteca e passava o dia inteiro lendo. Mas o Misha é professor de artes, ele é muito bom.

_Tenho certeza que sim. – sorriu, ia dizer mais alguma coisa, mas então seus olhos se prenderam na figura morena de sobretudo que entrava na lanchonete. – Eu já vou indo. – disse e viu o loiro arquear as sobrancelhas. – Chegou alguém com quem você precisa conversar.

Passou por ele e acenou antes de passar pela porta e ir embora. Misha se encaminhou para o balcão, pedindo café preto, sem açúcar e não demorou para Jensen chegar ao seu lado, mordendo os lábios ao olhar para o rosto sério dele.

_Seja lá o que queira falar eu não quero ouvir. – ele começou ríspido.

_Jared e eu não temos nada. Ele é só uma pessoa que foi muito importante pra mim há alguns anos atrás, mas que agora não significa nada.

_Ele pareceu significar algo quando correspondeu ao beijo dele. – e tomou um gole do liquido.

_Você significa tudo pra mim.

_Se eu significo tanto assim, por que nunca me contou sobre ele?

_Porque você tem tanto domínio sobre a minha mente, meu corpo e minha alma que eu simplesmente esqueci da existência dele. Sabe o que é você viver pra alguém por seis anos da sua vida, esperando ele voltar pra você, dar algum sinal de que ainda se importa? Eu vivia assim antes de você, Misha.

_Você parece gostar dele. Devia ficar com ele.

_Eu não quero o Jared, droga! – gritou no meio da lanchonete, chacoalhando os ombros do moreno. – Eu quero você. – e o beijou.

Misha deixou que sua mente anuviasse, aquele efeito que Jensen tinha sobre si, aquela certeza de que tudo o que ele tinha dito era verdade, isso fez o moreno enlaçar o quadril do loiro, retribuindo o beijo com paixão.

_Fiquei com tanto medo de perder. – confidenciou com lagrimas nos olhos, quando soltaram-se e viu o loiro sorrir.

_O Jared pode ter sido meu primeiro amor, mas você, Misha, sempre vai ser meu _verdadeiro_ amor. Eu te amo mais que;tudo. – e voltou a lhe beijar com paixão.

* * *

**N/a:** Eu particularmente não gostei dessa fic, mas eu precisava postar, a idéia original era fazer três capitulos, mas eu quis colocar todos de uma vez pra não ficar enrolando. Espero que tenham gostado e deixem review's hein?!


End file.
